


Trip to Eden

by J_Love



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Love/pseuds/J_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a loosely based version of the movie Exit to Eden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Eden

## Trip to Eden

by J. Love

Jim, Blair, Simon and Rafe are the property of PetFly and Mulder and Scully belong to 1013 Productions. I'm only borrowing them.

thank you to the readers who helped me: Ami, Qwik and Annette. All remaining errors are mine alone. Please send feedback to jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

contains m/m, D/D, and S/M

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

**TRIP TO EDEN**  
J. Love  
jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca 

Cascade, Washington - Simon's Office  
9:30 AM 

A knock at the door causes Simon to look up. 

"Come in, Jim," he calls out. 

Jim Ellison enters. "You wanted to see me, sir?" 

"Yes. I have a new case I'd like you to take a look at." 

"What is it?" 

"It would be undercover, but..." 

Jim looks questioningly at Simon. "But what?" 

"Do you have any problems with homosexuality, Jim?" 

"No." 

"Any experience in Vice?" 

"Uh, why Simon?" 

"Perhaps you better read the file." Simon hands Jim the file he is holding. 

Jim opens the file and starts to read. It's an unusual case involving a resort island in the Pacific. 

"Why do we have it, Simon?" 

"The missing men have all come from Cascade." 

"They're just missing?" 

"So far." 

"Then why isn't missing persons handling it? Why give it to Major Crimes?" 

"Look at the names of the missing men." 

Jim flips the pages to the list of names: George Revlin, Jory Kinder, and Barry Sasfrid. 

Jim whistles softly as he recognizes a couple of the names as relations of the city's bigwigs. 

"Why am I being picked, Simon?" 

"Actually, you and Rafe are going undercover. Do you have a problem with doing this assignment? Tell me now if you do." 

"No problems, Simon." 

"Good. Study that file and meet the ones coordinating this case in the briefing room on fifth floor at five. You can go home until then. It'll will be a long night so try to catch a little sleep." 

"Sure, Simon," Jim says as he flips through the thin file. "There isn't much information here." 

"I know. You will receive the rest of the information at the briefing." 

"See you then, Simon." Jim rises and leaves Simon's office. He grabs his jacket on the way out. Jim reads the file as he rides down in the elevator. It only contains the bare minimum of facts that barely fills a page. The case involves a resort called Eden's Paradise but doesn't mention what services are offered there. Though from Simon's question, he guesses it involves gays. However, he would never have thought any of the names on the list were gay. 

The bell dings announcing that the elevator has reached the garage level. Jim exits and walks to his truck. He tosses the file to the passenger seat and drives home. 

#307 Prospect 

Jim enters his loft on Prospect and sits down on the couch to finish reading the file. There is nothing to indicate why the men are missing or what they went to the island for. Jim has a bad feeling that too much is being held back. He only hopes that all the available information will be given at the briefing. 

Jim decides to take Simon's advice to catch a little sleep especially considering he didn't get much last night. His headaches are becoming worse as his senses gradually go out of his control. His hearing has been especially sensitive lately. 

* * *

The alarm awakens Jim at three p.m. Within an hour, he is on his way after a quick shower and lunch. 

Cascade Police Station 

Jim enters the station and runs into Rafe at the elevator. They ride up together. 

"Hey Jim, what do you think they want us to do on this case?" 

"I have no idea, Rafe. The file they gave is pretty sparse." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Jim looks at his fellow officer and sees a handsome young man with thick black hair. If his suspicions are correct and this involves a sex resort, Rafe should be a popular choice. 

"Did Simon quiz you on homosexuality too?" 

Jim nods. "You get an impression that Eden's Paradise is some sort of sex club?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

The elevator stops on the fifth floor. 

"Well, I guess we're about to find out for sure." Rafe says. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

The two detectives enter the briefing room to find not only Simon but several other men and women. 

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Simon says. "Since this case crosses state lines, the FBI have become involved. Agent Reeves will fill you in on the case." 

"Thank you, Captain Banks. Thanks for agreeing to do this assignment. You are Jim Ellison," Jim nods. "And Brian Rafe," Brian nods. "Detectives, this assignment is strictly voluntary and you may refuse to go in. However if you do, do not discuss this assignment with anyone. Do you understand?" 

Both men agree verbally. 

"Okay, I'll give you a brief overview and let you make the decision. Now these three men all went to Eden's Paradise for a two-week vacation and never returned. The disappearances happened over a six-month period. When inquiries were made by concerned family members, they were informed that the men had left at the end of the two weeks. None of the individuals were heard from again. Although all of these men are related to high powered individuals in the Cascade community, it wasn't until Barry Sasfrid disappeared that it was brought to the attention of the authorities. Mr. Sasfrid is the nephew of the Mayor. He recently moved here from San Francisco four months ago." 

"Why isn't it treated as a missing person case?" Jim asks. 

"Because Sasfrid went to Eden's Paradise with a friend, Michael Evers. On the day they were scheduled to leave, Evers took the first flight out. Evers waited on the main land for Sasfrid to join him. Sasfrid was to be on the next flight. He never arrived. When Evers was able to reach the island, he was informed that Sasfrid had boarded a flight out." 

"Does the resort check out?" Rafe asks. 

"Eden's Paradise appears to be a legitimate business. While the services given are unusual, it is legal. Consent forms detailing exactly what is agreed upon are signed by each guest. There is security available to supervise and to insure that the guest's wishes are met, but not exceeded. To all extents, it is a very clean operation." 

"Will we be going in as security?" Jim asks. 

"No, Eden's Paradise will not allow any police interference with their staff. They have provided up to date security checks on all their staff. All of them have passed our scrutiny." 

"If not as security, then what is the cover?" Rafe asks. 

"Eden's Paradise has no reservations about law enforcement officers participating as guests. Professions are not discussed on the island. The only condition is that any one arriving will be treated as any other guest and will follow guest rules." 

Another agent steps forward to take the floor. "I'm Agent Cox. Agent Reeves is my partner. As you have probably guessed from the file given and by Captain Banks questions, Eden's Paradise caters to sex. All forms of sex including both straight and gay are practiced there. As is in ALL types of sex games. The most predominant is master/slave games. There are two types of guests attending Eden's Paradise: masters or mistresses and slaves. The only two available reservations we were able to obtain are as slaves." 

"It is now up to you gentlemen to decide if you wish to proceed, you may discuss this with Captain Banks." Agent Reeves says. "We will meet back here in a half hour to hear your decisions." 

Simon leads Rafe and Jim up to his office. The floors are quiet with only a skeleton staff manning them. 

As soon as the door to Simon's office closes, Simon goes to his coffee machine and pours each of them a cup. 

"Slaves," mutters Jim. 

"Yeah," Rafe agrees as he accepts a cup of coffee. "Sex slaves at that." 

"Did you know, Simon?" asks Jim. 

"Yes, but all I could say was that it involved homosexuality. What are you guys going to do?" 

"I'm not sure," Jim says shaking his head. 

"What about you, Rafe?" 

"I'm not sure either. Sexual slavery is very old fashioned." 

"Apparently not that old." Jim grins. 

Rafe glares at Jim for a moment before laughing. "Perhaps not, but can you imagine yourself taking orders to perform sexual acts?" 

"Been there," Jim says easily. 

"What?" both Simon and Rafe exclaim. 

"Well, I did work in vice," Jim says in defence. 

"Did you have actual sex while on cases?" Simon asks. 

"Well....not exactly," Jim answers, not really wanting to go into what he did do while in vice. 

Simon shakes his head and glances at the clock. They only have fifteen minutes left. 

"Okay, seriously here, are you two going to be able to do this assignment?" 

Both men nod. 

"I'm not saying I will be completely comfortable at all times, sir. However, I would really like to see one of those consent forms," Rafe states. 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jim agrees. "Simon, why were we asked to do this?" 

Simon clears his throat before speaking. "Agent Reeves and Agent Cox went over all the personnel files and you two made the short list." 

"Why?" 

"You would have to ask the agents." 

Jim sighs and rubs his temple. 

"Another headache, Jim?" Simon asks concerned. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you need any painkillers?" 

"No, they don't help much." 

"Will you be able to do this?" 

"Sure, Simon." 

Simon looks at his two detectives before continuing. It is almost time to return to the briefing room. "Okay, you have both been cleared for vacation time to cover the time spent at Eden's Paradise." 

"Awful sure of yourself, Simon," Jim says with Rafe nodding in agreement. 

"I know my men. I put the paperwork in as soon as you accepted the files. Shall we rejoin the briefing, gentlemen." 

Jim and Rafe set their coffee cups down and precede Simon back to the briefing. 

Agent Reeves looks up as the three men reenter the room. "Have you decided, gentlemen?" 

"Yes, I'll do it," Jim replies. 

"Me as well," Rafe adds. 

"Very good." Agent Cox hands each detective a thick file. "These files contain all the information on the missing men. Each one was gay, although they were in the closet. If you will turn to their pictures, you will see the resemblances between them. All are dark haired and around six feet. The length of hair varies as does eye color. However, all eye colors range from light blue to bright green. All of the men are well toned and in excellent physical condition." 

Agent Reeves takes over. "We were able to assemble this file working backwards from missing person's reports after Barry Sasfrid vanished. All were known to be taking a vacation to Eden's Paradise right before disappearing. The management at Eden's Paradise says they all boarded flights leaving the island at the end of their two week vacation. It was from the this moment that all signs of them vanished." 

"When was your last physical and HIV test?" Agent Cox asks. 

"Three months ago," Jim replies. 

"How about you, Detective Rafe?" 

"Two months ago." 

"Were either of you involved in sexual relations or been in danger of contracting any diseases since your last tests?" 

Jim shakes his head. 

"Detective Rafe?" 

"I broke up with my girlfriend last month. We were sexually active." 

Agent Cox makes notations on his pad. "You will both have to be retested. It is required by Eden's management." 

"Detectives," Agent Reeves interrupts after hanging up the phone. "Michael Evers has arrived back in Cascade. He will be able to explain some things about Eden's Paradise. However since we do not wish to connect him to this investigation, we will meet him at the Cascade Hilton. He is waiting in a suite there. Shall we go, gentlemen." 

The two agents lead the three men out. 

Cascade Hilton. Suite 1024. 

"Gentlemen, this is Michael Evers," Agent Reeves introduces. 

"Michael, these are Simon Banks, Jim Ellison, and Brian Rafe." 

Michael nods at the introduction. "Call me Michael. What do you prefer to be called?" 

"Simon." 

"Jim." 

"Rafe." 

Michael smiles at the last reply. "I hope you realize, Rafe, that on the island you will be called Brian or whatever pet name your master would pick." 

"How did you know I was going to the island?" Rafe asks. 

"Well, it is fairly obvious. I was told that two would be going undercover. While Simon is very handsome, he doesn't really fit the profile. So of course, that leaves you and Jim." 

Jim chuckles. "Do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?" 

"Not at all. I'm a civilian criminal profiler working with the San Francisco Police department." 

"Did you work up the profile for this case?" Simon asks. 

"Yes, together with Agent Mulder." 

Jim is taken aback. "Agent Mulder?" 

"Yes, do you know him?" 

"I've met him once. I thought he was in charge of the X-Files now." 

Agent Reeves interrupts. "Yes he is, but he was given a loaner to this case while his partner is at Quantico." 

"Will he be arriving too?" 

"No. He's working on his own case right now. Michael did the primary profile. Agent Mulder only confirmed that we might be on the right track." 

Jim breathes a little easier. It would have been hard to explain some of the things he can do. 

"Though he would have fit the profile himself," Agent Cox contributes. "That is partially why we are not using him officially on this case. If you aren't able to help find the missing men, he'll be called on to help." 

"As a profiler or an undercover agent?" Jim asks. 

Agent Cox only smiles. 

Michael laughs. "Forget it, Jim. When Cox smiles like that, you can't get a straight answer. Mulder was asked to double check my profile work because of my closeness to this case. Now, I know Cox has given you some idea of what would fit the victim's profile. We are assuming that they were kidnapped." 

Both Jim and Rafe nod their heads. 

"Okay, well as for who the master was in each case, we are not sure who or what he looks like. I only met briefly with Barry once after we were assigned masters. The only description he gave was that his master was a hot little number. I only caught a brief glimpse of them together. It was at the distance, so my description is not much better. All I could tell you is that he was around 5' 7'' and had long dark colored hair. The hair was some shade of brown. I was summoned by my master before getting a better look." 

Agent Reeves interjects. "I was told that all the masters attending during the two weeks that Sasfrid did will be there during your two weeks. Don't count on help from the management or staff in this matter." 

Michael grins wryly. "That's for sure. The staff on duty is there basically to police the grounds and to make sure that no game is carried too far." 

Rafe speaks up. "Agent Reeves mentioned consent forms, do you have a copy of one?" 

"No we don't. The Eden's management will not release a copy. I'll explain about what I remember about it shortly." 

Agent Cox asks if anyone wants something to eat or drink before they continue any further. Orders are placed with room service. Talk is casual while waiting for the meals to arrive and during the meal. 

The room service trolley is placed in the hallway and everyone settles into a chair with a coffee. 

Michael begins his briefing. 

"Barry and I met in college. We were both active in the gay community in San Francisco. He was in the closet while I was openly gay. After school was finished, I adopted his approach of don't ask, don't tell. San Francisco is more tolerant to gays than some other cities but there are still problems to be faced in the work place. We had planned the trip to Eden's Paradise before he moved back to Cascade." 

"Did you meet back in San Francisco before continuing to Eden's?" asks Rafe. 

"No, actually I drove to Cascade and we flew out from here. All of the missing men flew out from Cascade. The travel agent who handles the reservations for Eden's Paradise on the west coast is based in Cascade. When Barry moved here, he had changed our travel plans." 

"What are the procedures for a guest arriving at Eden's Paradise?" Rafe asks. 

Michael smiles. "A master guest or a slave guest?" 

Rafe blushes slightly. "I guess a slave guest." 

"Just teasing, Rafe. I'm not sure how the masters and mistresses arrive at the island. They were already there when we arrived. We flew to the nearest coastal town and boarded a ship. You have to provide a recent clean bill of health before you are allowed to board. Once the ship has pulled out of the harbor, we meet in the main salon. We are each given a consent form which basically states that we are of legal age and are entering a master/slave contract for a two-week period voluntarily conditional upon the personal preference form attached. There are lawyers aboard who go around and notarize the consent forms. Once your consent form is notarized, you are led to a stateroom and given a personal preference form to fill out. You are locked in until it is time to leave. It would be useless to carry a lot of clothes with you. Slave garments are provided." 

"What is included on the personal preference forms?" Simon asks. 

"Well, this is from memory and I didn't think I would have to remember it at the time." 

Simon, Jim and Rafe nod. 

"You are asked whether you prefer a master or a mistress. There is also questions about what type of sex games you are interested in and would be willing to participate in. If you mark it down as something you are willing to try, you will most likely to be required to do it at least once during the two weeks." 

"What type of activities are mentioned on the form?" Jim asks. 

Michael looks down at the floor for a moment before replying. "It is a wide variety and I can't remember them all. Some examples are D/s, erotic whipping, spanking, fisting, anal sex, blowjobs, bondage, multiple partners, exhibitionism, etc. 

"Wouldn't some of those be foregone conclusions?" Rafe asks. 

"Like what?" 

"Well anal sex and blowjobs." 

"No, they wouldn't. You have to be aware that both men and women attend as slaves. Also even if you chose a master, blowjobs are optional." Michael laughs softly before continuing. "Of course, with a man choosing a master, anal sex is almost a given." 

Jim and Rafe look at each other before flushing slightly. 

"I don't suppose Sasfrid would have been conservative in his choices?" Jim asks. 

"No, I don't think so. He was eager to try new things. Although I do know that he was going to avoid fisting and any baby games. Rest assured gentlemen, that any whipping is only for erotic purposes. There is no heavy whippings allowed at Eden's Paradise. According to the travel agent, the resort is for the exploration of your erotic selves." 

"Do you know what he chose?" 

"No, I don't. There is no talking after you are released from the staterooms. You hand over the completed form and it is attached to the consent form as soon as they unlock the door. Everyone meets in the main salon and are given slave garments to wear." 

"Are you allowed to change privately?" Rafe asks. 

"No, I'm afraid not. You strip right there and change. Your regular clothes are taken and put into your luggage. You get your luggage back on the last day just before you leave to board the plane. So taking any devices of any kind is out of the question." 

"What about your personal grooming supplies?" asks Jim. 

"They are provided. On the preferences form, there is a section that deals with that. They have a wide variety of selections to choose from. They will range from the all-natural products to the expensive top of the line grooming aids." 

"What do you think Barry would have picked from the grooming list?" 

"Same as me, I suspect. We both use all-natural products." 

Jim smiles at this. 

Michael seeing the smile, asks why. 

"Because I use all-natural products, too." 

"What about you, Rafe?" 

"I'm easy about it, I don't really have a preference. I'll pick the all-natural line as well." 

"How do you get from the ship to the island or does it dock?" asks Jim. 

"The ship doesn't dock. You have to swim. Once on shore, you are blindfolded and led to the auction block. You are kept in a soundproof room until your turn. After you are auctioned off, you are claimed by your master and led away. So I wasn't able to hear what Barry's preferences were while he was being auctioned off." 

"Do they remove the blindfold?" Rafe asks. 

"No. The auctioneer tells the bidders what color your eyes are. He will also list off the items you agreed to on the preferences form. I actually found the blindfold a bit of a comfort since you are stripped naked on the auction block." 

"Naked?" Rafe exclaims. 

Jim looks none too comfortable about that comment either. 

"You two aren't self-conscious are you?" 

Jim and Rafe blush, but reluctantly shake their heads. 

"Well, that's as much as I can tell you. The rest will depend on what you mark down on your preference forms and who your master is. The only thing left is a physical and HIV test. You will be flying out in ten days." 

A knock sounds at the door. 

"Well, that will be Agent Donnelly and the doctor," Agent Reeves says. "Agent Donnelly is also a licensed doctor." 

Agent Cox gets up and lets in the new arrivals. Each is carrying a medical bag. 

"Who gets the exams?" one of the men ask. 

"Have a cup of coffee first, Agent Donnelly," chides Agent Cox. "We still have a couple questions for Jim and Rafe first." 

"I thought the questions were over?" Rafe asks. 

"They almost are," Agent Reeves replies. "Michael, was one of the questions on the preference forms regarding virgins?" 

"Yes, now that you mention it, there was. It was one of the first questions." 

"Sorry gentleman, but we'll have to be blunt. Jim, have you ever had anal sex?" 

"Yes." 

"Was it recently?" 

"No, it was several years ago." 

"Rafe, how about you?" 

"No, I haven't." 

"Would you be willing to?" 

"Yes, I suppose so. I considered that when I accepted the assignment." 

"Michael, what do you suggest they put down on their forms for that question?" 

"I think they should be honest about it. It will affect how they treated by their master. I believe there was a spot that asked how recently anal sex was engaged in and whether you were a top or a bottom." Michael grins devilishly. "Although it doesn't really matter whether you were a top, you will automatically be the bottom." 

"Thank you, Michael. I'll let you take over directions for Jim and Rafe for the next ten days. Will there be any chance for them to reach us once on the island?" 

"Slim to none, I'm afraid. There are phones in the main office but access to them is not easy. Also, I don't know how much contact they will be able to maintain with each other at Eden's Paradise. I was only able to talk to Barry twice once we were there." 

Agent Reeves turns to the new faces. "Agent Donnelly and Doctor Harris, these are Simon Banks, Jim Ellison, Brian Rafe, Michael Evers, and of course you know my partner Agent Cox." 

Greetings are exchanged. 

"Jim and Rafe are the two going undercover. They will need physicals and HIV tests done." 

Once Agent Reeves finishes speaking, he gestures to Simon and Agent Cox. The three men go to the other side of the room to try to plan how to maintain contact with Jim and Rafe. 

Michael clears his throat before speaking. "Well, I guess we should get the next stage over with. The physicals are next. Agent Donnelly and Doctor Harris will each take one of you to examine." 

Rafe looks around. "Where?" 

"Right here. If you have a hard time now, it will be only harder on the ship. Also, I would strongly advise against checking exhibitionism if being naked around more than one bothers you." 

Jim and Rafe look at each other and Jim shrugs. He pulls off his sweater. Being in the army apparently has some advantages. Communal showers have made him unself-conscious, though it doesn't mean he has to like it. 

Agent Donnelly takes Jim's sweater and lays it across the back of a chair he brought over from the table. Harris also brings over a chair and takes his items of clothing as Rafe removes them. 

Soon both Jim and Rafe are down to their skivvies. They are told to have a seat while the doctors begin their examinations. 

Michael gets up to prowl around the room. He slowly walks around each seated man. "I suppose I should mention you will have to learn how to give yourselves enemas. You are expected to be clean inside and outside." 

All too soon for Jim and Rafe, it is time to remove their last barrier. 

The final parts of the examination are completed including a prostate exam and bloodwork. 

Michael admires each man as he stands at attention nude for inspection. "You both are good looking. One of you is sure to catch the attention of the man who was Barry's master. Don't you agree, Agents Reeves and Cox?" Michael adds calling the attention of the other three men over. 

Reeves and Cox come over to look at Jim and Rafe. 

"Yes, I would have to agree," Agent Cox says. 

"As do I," agrees Agent Reeves. 

Simon averts his eyes quickly and only looks Jim and Rafe in the face. After all, despite their attractiveness, he still is their superior. 

Michael takes pity on the two. "You guys can get dressed now." 

Jim and Rafe quickly grab their underwear and pull them on. The rest of their clothes quickly follow. 

Agent Reeves speaks up. "It would be better if you two could stay in the same place until it is time to go. If you'll give your sizes to Agent Cox, he'll see you both have appropriate clothing for this assignment. You can take your own shaving kits though." 

"Yes, staying together would be best. Although we don't expect any danger to you at this time, we would prefer keeping an eye on you two. We haven't established yet if the victims were picked out because of who they were or some other reason." Agent Cox adds. 

"But wouldn't it be easy enough for someone to find out about Jim and Rafe," Simon asks. 

"For their families histories and profession, yes it is possible. What we wish to stop is any personal information gathering. Once their names are given to the travel agent, we will restrict those they might come in contact with. We intend to continue to do so until the time they leave." Agent Reeves states. 

"I see," Simon says. "So I assume you will also be placing a guard on them as well." 

"Yes, the same as there is a guard stationed here with Michael," Agent Cox says. 

Jim speaks up. "Rafe can stay at my loft. I have a spare bedroom he can use." 

"That's good. Report back here at one p.m. for further lessons." 

Michael interrupts. "Yeah, the joys of giving yourself enemas and all the different kinks there is out there." 

Jim and Rafe write down their sizes for Agent Cox. 

"I'll give you guys a ride home," Simon says. 

"Rafe?" Michael calls out, stopping them before they open the door. 

"Yeah." 

"While you look real nice in a suit, do you have any casual clothes?" 

"Yeah, at home." 

"Why don't you give Agent Cox your house keys and he'll pick up some clothes for you. The less running around done is better." 

"Okay." Rafe reaches into his pocket and tosses his keys to Agent Cox. 

"Oh, Jim and Rafe," Michael says. 

"Yes," Jim answers. 

"Thanks for putting your asses on the line for this case." 

"Yeah, literally" mutters Rafe. 

Jim and Rafe nod their acknowledgement. 

Agent Cox smiles and follows the three men out of the room. "I'll be over shortly, gentlemen." 

Simon nods along with Jim and Rafe. 

The three men ride along in silence. Each lost in his own thoughts. 

After they enter the loft and Jim silently hands each of them a beer. Rafe exlaims, "Damn, what have we got ourselves into here?" 

"A roller coaster of a ride," replies Jim. 

Simon decides to sit back quietly and let the two men talk it out. 

"Yeah, it's just beginning to hit me. It didn't sound so bad at first, but now...." 

"A little overwhelming, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you going to be able to handle it, Rafe?" 

"Yeah, just hope there isn't too much public nudity involved. You would think that Michael was a mind reader when he realized we didn't really want to strip in the open." 

"No, just a good reader of body language. So I guess you won't be checking the exhibitionism choice." 

"Hell, no." 

"I don't think I will either." 

A knock sounds at the door. It is Agent Cox. 

"Here's some clothes for you, Rafe. Would you guys feel more comfortable with your own clothes on the trip?" 

"Yeah," Jim says. 

"Me, too," Rafe agrees. 

"Okay. Well, some of the clothes I got for you from your place will work, Rafe. I'll just put them aside for now. Can I poke through your closet, Jim?" 

"Sure, go ahead. It's just upstairs." 

Agent Cox disappears upstairs and returns about twenty minutes later with an armful of clothing. "I'll put these next to the ones suitable for Rafe. We'll get you guys some dufflebags to use. Simon, would you mind watching over these two tonight?" 

"No, I can do that." 

"Jim and Rafe, you will not go out unless escorted by either Agent Reeves or myself. In case someone is sizing up who is the next victim, we don't want to provide too much information. So you will especially stay away from the precinct. Your names will be given to the booking agent tomorrow. Get some rest because Michael has a full week planned for you two. Thanks again for agreeing to this." Agent Reeves slips out the door. 

Jim gets some bedding from the closet and sets it down on the couch. "Here you go, Simon. The bed should be made up in the spare bedroom, Rafe. It's late so I'm going to turn in." 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Rafe agrees as he stretches. He stops quickly in the bathroom before heading to bed. 

Jim makes his own pitstop before heading upstairs. 

Simon makes a bed on the couch. The couch is wide and comfortable. He makes his trip to the bathroom before crawling into his bed. He can't help but to think back to the hotel room when he saw Jim and Rafe nude. Damn, but they are both good looking men. 

Agent Reeves comes the next morning to collect the three men. They are returned to the hotel room where Michael awaits them. Their lessons begin in earnest. The next nine days speed by as they learn all the different kinds of kinks and how to give themselves enemas. In between lessons, they learn as much as possible about Eden's Paradise. 

On the last day, just before they are to leave for the airport, Agent Donnelly and Doctor Harris arrive. They hand over the reports on the HIV tests and the physicals. All is set. Agent Cox drives Rafe to the airport while Agent Reeves drives Jim. It was decided that if they appeared to not know each other, they might be able to maintain some contact with each other. Their seats on the plane are across the aisle from each other. 

"Well, here's hoping that they can find the missing men." Agent Reeves tells Agent Cox. 

"They were given all the information we could find to help them. They should have a fairly good chance." 

"Do we head to the coast?" 

"In a few days. Let's go back and let Simon and Michael know they got off alright." 

Jim and Rafe disembark to find discrete white placards with their names written on them. As they approach the man holding them, he nods to them. "Jim Ellison and Brian Rafe?" 

Jim and Rafe nod. 

"Follow me and maintain your silence." He leads them outside to a black sedan. He opens the back door and gestures them inside. The driver delivers them to the docks where a large yacht awaits. 

"Jim and Brian, you will board and a crewman will lead you to the main salon. You will sit there in silence until you are spoken to." 

Jim and Rafe nod. They grab their duffles and walk on board the boat. 

The salon slowly fills as new arrivals are escorted in. After about twenty men and women are seated, the sounds of moorings being cast off can be heard. The engines start up and the yacht leaves the harbor. 

Twenty minutes later, the Captain comes in. 

"Welcome boys and girls, you have all signed on as slaves at the Eden's Paradise. Our staff will be passing out consensual contracts. Read them carefully and sign them. If you have changed your mind about being a slave, don't sign. You will be returned to the harbor." 

Everyone reads over the contract slowly. Only three have a change of heart. They are led away. 

"Those of you remaining will be led to a stateroom. Inside, you will find a form for you to fill out. Once it is completed, ring the bell beside the form. One of the staff will escort you back here. Please maintain your silence." 

A staff member escorts each of the seventeen slaves to a stateroom. 

Jim finds the form very similar to what Michael described. He quickly fills it out and rings the bell. As he is escorted back into the salon, he sees that Rafe is already there. 

As soon as the last slave is led back in, the Captain resumes his speech. "Now, while your contracts are being notarized, you will all strip. Place your clothing in your duffles." 

Rafe and Jim aren't the only ones to flush slightly as they obey the command. 

The staff return holding harnesses and loincloths. Each harness holds a sealed waterproof packet. The same staff member who escorted each slave from the staterooms attends that slave. The harnesses are adjusted onto each slave's chest so it fits snugly, then loincloths are snapped into place. They rest low on the hips barely covering genitals. 

"Eden's Paradise is a quarter mile to the west of us. You will swim that distance and wait on the shore. Silence will be maintained until you are given over to your master or mistress. Raise your hand if you are unable to swim." 

No one raises their hand. 

The slaves are led to the rear of the yacht where a platform rests just above the water. Each slave dives shallowly and swims. As they arrive on the beach, they are blindfolded and led away. 

As each slave is auctioned off, their loincloth is removed prior to the bidding. The only voice heard is the auctioneer. The harness is removed by the auctioneer and he opens the packet and reads off what the slave is willing to do. At the end of the bidding, a collar and lead are placed on the slave's neck and he or she is led away by their new master or mistress. 

When it is Jim's turn, he stands at parade rest with his hands by his sides. The auctioneer turns him around to display his backside. After the bidding ends, a slim collar is placed on his neck. A slight tug on the leash leads him off the auction block. 

Jim is led along pathways until they reach his master's room. As the door closes behind him, Jim hears a soft command. 

"Kneel, Jim." 

Jim kneels and rests his ass on his heels. He feels the leash fall down his chest. His master walks around him. 

"Very nice, Jim. You may remove the blindfold." 

Jim reaches up his right hand and pulls off the blindfold. He blinks to clear his vision and looks up at his master. The man is around 5'8" and sturdily built. He wears glasses and has shoulder length hair of wavy brown hair. Could this be the one they are looking for? 

"I am Master Blair. You are my slave the next two weeks. I expect my commands to be obeyed promptly." 

Jim relaxes as the honey sweet tones of his master's voice flow over him. His persistent headache is gone for the first time in months. 

"Do you understand, Jim?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Very good. This is a self-contained unit. There's no need to leave unless I wish it. You won't need clothes in here. Stand." 

Jim rises quickly to his feet. 

"Come here." Blair sits on the end of the bed. 

Jim crosses the room quickly and stands before Blair. 

Blair reaches down and pulls a padded cuff attached to a chain out from the bottom of the bed. He attaches it to Jim's right ankle. 

"This chain will reach all places within these rooms. You will sleep on the pallet beside the bed unless I order differently. You will go into the bathroom now and clean yourself up." 

Jim quickly goes to the bathroom and finds a Fleet enema kit on the back of the toilet. On the counter and in the open shelves beside the mirror, Jim sees all the toiletries he requested. He is glad to be rid of the uncomfortable feeling the salt water has left on his skin. Jim cleans himself inside and out before returning to Master Blair. 

"Lay down on the bed on your back." 

Jim positions himself as commanded. Blair maps his body with his hands. They are slightly rough with calluses. He pays special attention to Jim's cock until it is hard and leaking. 

"Turn over and spread your legs." 

Jim rolls over and Blair slides his hands over his back and legs. Blair runs his hands up the inside of Jim's legs until he reaches the buttocks. He massages them lightly, before inserting one finger into Jim. Jim hisses as the finger enters him dry. 

"Jim, you're responsible for making sure you're lubed and stretched." Blair chastises. 

"Yes, Master." 

Blair removes his finger and fetches a tube of lubricant. He slowly reinserts a slick finger. 

"You are tight. Luckily, I like that. It would have been a toss up between you and the dark haired virgin. However, something about you drew me." 

Blair continues to stretch Jim as he talks. Finally he spreads lube thickly on his cock and enters Jim. Jim arches his back as the unexpected intrusion stretches him. His master is very large. Blair sinks completely into Jim. Once inside he pauses and lets Jim adjust to him. Jim pants harshly as he struggles to relax. 

"Easy, Jim. Relax and accept me." Blair whispers as he strokes Jim's sides. 

Jim is surprised how easy it is to accept this man. Trusting him seems to be the most natural thing to do. He relaxes and Blair pulls him back onto his hands and knees. Jim gasps as he feels Blair shift within him. Blair begins to slowly thrust in and out. Jim moans when he feels a slick hand begin to stroke his erection. Blair speeds up his movements until Jim cries out as he comes. Blair grasps Jim's hips and thrusts several times in the spasming channel before coming himself. Blair collapses onto Jim's back before catching his breath. He slowly withdraws from Jim. Jim moans softly at the loss of contact. 

The two men collapse to the bed. Jim lies within Blair's arms. Even though Blair taking him so soon is unexpected, Jim can't help but like the young man as a lover. In a way, Jim hopes Blair is not the one they are looking for despite everything so far pointing out that he is. 

Blair pets Jim's side and chest. "Go to sleep, Jim. Don't think about it, just accept it." 

Jim sighs. "Yes, Master." He closes his eyes and relaxes into sleep. 

Blair continues to pet Jim for awhile before slowly getting out of bed. He is careful not to disturb him. Blair slips on his silk robe. He steps back to admire his new slave. Jim is long limbed with a smooth muscular back and ass. Blair has no doubt that if Jim wished, he would be capable of displaying great strength. His hair is cut short in an almost military style. The other men Blair has picked usually have a little longer hair, but he decides he likes Jim's hair as is. Blair carefully pulls Jim's cheeks apart to check his hole. It's a little reddened but the semen seeping out is not tinged with blood. Blair smiles with satisfaction before going over to sit down at the desk. 

He pulls Jim's contract out of the desk drawer where he had placed it earlier. He flips to the page where Jim checked off things he would be willing to do. It's an interesting collection. One that Blair will try to complete before the two weeks are up. He turns over the page and sees that for toiletries that Jim prefers the same all natural products he does. Perhaps he's the one Blair has been waiting for. Blair glances at the clock. It is almost time for supper. Although he has a fully stocked kitchen, he doesn't feel like preparing a meal tonight. Blair picks up the in-house phone and dials room service. He quickly places an order for a bland meal of baked chicken breast, mashed potatoes and mixed steamed vegetables. 

Jim shifts on the bed and frowns slightly, but doesn't wake up. 

An hour later, the meal arrives. A knock sounds discretely at the door. Jim wakes up startled. As he sits up quickly, he hisses as his hindquarters come in contact with the bed. 

Blair chuckles softly as he opens the door and pulls in the room service trolley. "How long has it been?" 

"How long for what, Master?" 

"Since you been with a man. You didn't mark it down on your questionnaire." 

"About five years, Master." 

Blair purses his lips and nods. "Well, come and have a seat at the table." Blair unloads the trolley onto the table. He goes to the kitchen and fetches the carafe of hot tea he had made. 

Jim gingerly moves over to the table and sits partially on one hip. 

Blair smiles. "Don't worry, it'll become easier." 

Jim blushes. 

"Eat up, Jim. They serve fairly good meals here." 

They both eat the meal in silence. 

After they have finished, Blair places the dirty dishes back on the trolley and sets it just outside the door. Jim rinses out the empty carafe and the tea cups. 

Blair sits down in a comfortable chair. "Come here, Jim." Blair watches his approach. The easy stride is coming back to Jim. 

"Kneel." 

Jim kneels with his legs slightly apart and sits back. 

"Jim, I am going to give you a pet name. You have a definite feline grace to you, and your hair," Blair reaches out to run his fingers through it. "While short, is like a black pelt. I think Panther would be a good name for you." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Panther, lay across my lap. I wish to examine you." 

Jim rises to his knees and awkwardly arranges himself over the lap of the smaller man. 

Blair strokes the smooth back and buttocks. From the small table beside the chair, he grabs a small tube of lube. He coats one finger and gently rubs his Panther's entrance. Jim sighs and settles more deeply into Blair's lap. Blair continues the soothing massage for about five minutes before slowly inserting his finger. Jim's head rears back and he struggles to move away from the discomfort. 

"Easy, my Panther." Blair rubs the small of Jim's back. "Are you feeling a little tender here?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Well, there is a slight swelling around your entrance. You'll be fine by morning." Blair withdraws his finger and pats Jim's ass. "There are other things we can do." 

"Yes, Master." Jim replies a little hesitantly. For an assignment he thought he could handle, this one is getting out of his control. Blair won't allow him to distance himself. He has no choice but to immerse himself completely in each new sensation. 

"I've read over your list. Are you sure you are willing to try all that you have marked?" 

Jim mentally goes over the list he so carelessly checked off earlier today. "Y-yes, Master." 

"We'll leave off some of it until tomorrow. Certain things will turn me on too much and I wouldn't be able to resist taking you again. Kneel before me again." 

Jim returns to his previous position. 

Blair nudges the chain attached to Jim's ankle. "This, my Panther, is only light bondage. All of my slaves here wear this. There are no exceptions to this rule." Blair rises and goes to the bed. He tosses a sheet over the bedspread. "Come here, my Panther." 

Jim rises smoothly to his feet and walks to the bed. The chain on his ankle provides a barely noticeable drag. 

"Lay face down." 

Jim crawls on the bed and lays down in the center. 

"Stretch your arms and legs to the corners." As Jim obeys, Blair ties them using silk scarves to each of the four corner posts. Blair then takes one more scarf and blindfolds Jim. "Are you comfortable?" 

Jim tries out his silken bonds. "Yes, Master." He hears Blair opening a cabinet and then returning to the bed. 

Blair rubs Jim's back with long strokes that start at the shoulders and end at the buttocks. With each pass, Jim's skin heats up more until he can't help but to moan. Blair chuckles. 

"I see you are ready for the next stage." 

Jim feels several strands of icy coolness run over his back. He tries to pull away but has nowhere to go. The mysterious strands disappear for a moment before returning to dance over his back. Blair lets the soft leather tap a light crescendo all over Jim's back. As the leather heats, he switches it for another cold one from the cooler beside the bed. Each strike of the cold whip contrasts sharply with the heat liniment rubbed into Jim's back. Jim moans almost constantly as he humps against the bed. He needs something more to go over. 

Blair checks to make sure that Jim's back is an even rosy hue before continuing. He is well aware that it is enough to stimulate and would eventually send Jim over the edge. However, it would be a very slow buildup. As his second whip heats up, he decides to end the slow torture. He increases the strength on the whip's blows as he makes the final pass over Jim's back. 

Jim writhes as the heat increases, grinding his cock into the bed. He pants as he reaches for his climax. Then suddenly, the soft strands lay a fiery trail over his buttocks. "MASTER!" he shouts as he comes, hard. 

Blair drops the whip and pets Jim's sweat soaked hair. "I've got you, my Panther. Ride the waves and come to rest in my arms." Blair removes the blindfold and unties the other scarves. Blair turns Jim so that he is facing him. He gently kisses Jim until he is aware of his surroundings. 

"W-w-what happened?" 

"You rode the ocean of sensations, my Panther. Rest for a moment while I clean you up." Blair goes to get a small basin of warm water and a soft cloth. He slowly wipes the remaining liniment from Jim's back. 

Jim sighs as the heat dissipates, finally letting him to ease the control on his senses. 

Blair returns to the washroom to fetch a clean washcloth. He cleans up Jim's ejaculate. Blair pulls the sheet and bedspread from underneath Jim. Finally, he tosses a light blanket over Jim. Blair turns off the lights and strips off the robe before crawling underneath the blanket and taking Jim in his arms again. 

Jim cuddles against Blair and feels that Blair is still hard. "What about you, Master?" 

"I'm fine, Panther. Go to sleep now. We will have a busy couple of weeks ahead of us." 

The first week passes with a dazzling series of activities. All of which force Jim to stretch out his senses to the limit. With each passing day, they seem to become more acute. He briefly thinks of Rafe but his thoughts are full of Blair. Blair has become part of his being. Jim is dreading the end of the two weeks when he will have to leave Blair. Jim can easily take Blair now. In fact, he relishes the feeling of Blair stretching him internally. 

"Panther," Blair calls out as he enters their rooms. 

"Yes, Master." Jim exits the bathroom where he has just finished preparing himself for Blair. 

Blair walks to Jim and bends down to remove the chain from Jim's ankle. He attaches the leash to Jim's collar once again. 

Jim now knows that the collar placed upon him at the auction is a slim gold collar which rests easily on his collar bone. He has become proud of it because it is a visible proof that Blair owns his soul. 

Blair hands Jim a loincloth to cover himself. "You are mine, only I can look at you." Blair growls as he pets Jim's chest. 

Jim smiles down at Blair. "Yes, Master." 

"We are going to spend some time at the pool, Panther. I want you to be on your best behavior." 

"Yes, Master. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Only this." Blair reaches up and draws Jim's head down for a deep kiss. 

Blair leads Jim to the pool with Jim following a half a step behind. At the pool, Blair claims a deck chair while Jim settles to a soft pad beside the chair. 

"Hey, Blair. You got quite a prize there." 

Blair looks up. "Hi, Charlie. Yes, he is. You didn't fair too badly. I heard you got the dark-haired virgin." 

"Yeah, I did. Raven, come here." 

Rafe walks slowly to Charlie's side. He was not wearing a loincloth. The finger shaped bruises on his hips are plain to see. They aren't the only bruising. There are hickeys on both sides of his throat as well as on his back and chest. The other noticeable thing is the lack of hair on his body. The only hair he retains is the thick hair on his head. 

Blair shakes his head. "You should take better care of your slave, Charlie. Raven looks decidedly worse for the wear." 

"And yours has had a cushie time, eh?" 

"Not in the least, Panther is a very good slave. I have received a lot of pleasure from him." Blair fondles Jim's hair. "If you treat them fairly, then it is more enjoyable for both of you." 

"Why don't we send them for a swim and you can explain what I'm doing wrong." 

"Very well." Blair turns to Jim and releases the leash. "Take Raven for a swim, my Panther." 

"Yes, Master." 

As Jim and Rafe walk away, Blair sits up and turns to face Charlie. He earnestly begins to explain proper care of slaves to Charlie. 

"Jim, I haven't seen you around all week." 

"I know. Master Blair has kept me in our room since the auction. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, a little sore but I'll live. I just keep telling myself that there's just one week left." 

"Well, it might be easier if your master takes to heart what Blair is telling him." 

"You can hear them?" 

"Yes, can't you?" 

"No." 

Jim shakes his head slowly. "How about a swim?" 

"Okay. Do you think Blair might be the one we're looking for?" 

Jim slips into the water completely. When he surfaces, he turns to Rafe. "I'm not sure." 

"You haven't fallen for him, have you?" 

"No, of course not." Jim protests even though in his heart, he has. "I know he fits the profile, but so do some of the others I see here today." 

"You will be careful, Jim?" 

"Yes, I will. You better be, too. Have you managed to contact Reeves or Cox?" 

"Once, it was three days ago. Charlie goes for a massage every fourth day. He has one scheduled for tomorrow. He sends me out during that time. I'll try to contact Reeves then. Is there anything you can report?" 

"No. I haven't had a chance to check out for any evidence. Blair is always there with me." 

Jim and Rafe swim several laps before they are summoned. They exit the pool and grab towels to dry off with. 

Jim returns to his place next to Blair's chair. Blair smiles at him and refastens the leash. Blair runs his hand over Jim's torso as if to reassure himself that he is there. 

"Blair..." 

"Yes, Charlie." 

"You seem quite taken with Panther." 

"Hmmm." 

"Would you consider letting me have one of your other..." 

"I can't do that." Blair interrupts. "I'm sorry, Charlie, but you know that." 

"Yeah, I know. Something about considering their choice in the matter, but didn't they agree to be your slaves?" 

"Yes, they did while they were here." 

"And afterwards?" 

"They chose to stay with me." 

Rafe catches Jim's eyes and arches an eyebrow. 

Jim shrugs lightly. 

Blair pulls Jim up to sit beside him. His hand slips beneath the wet loincloth to caress Jim. Jim tries to hold back his moans. He spreads his legs slightly to allow Blair better access. Jim begins to pant as Blair's touch becomes more insistent. 

Charlie and Rafe watch them as do several others around the pool. 

"Master," Jim whispers urgently. He is hard and wishes they were alone. 

"Yes, Panther," Blair whispers softly. He turns to Charlie. "Remember my advice, Charlie." 

Blair picks up Jim's leash and tugs lightly. Blair and his Panther leave the poolside to their obvious destination. The loincloth cannot hope to conceal Panther's erection. Blair's is equally obvious in his thin shorts. 

"Looks like Blair managed to snag another hot one." One of the men nearby to where Blair was sitting says. 

"He always does." The man in the next pool chaise lounge responds. 

Charlie looks after Blair and Panther with a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps Blair is right. He looks down at Raven sitting beside him. He is well aware that Raven is not enjoying himself. Sure he gives in and follows direct commands, but he doesn't show any of the eagerness that Panther just displayed. He gets up. "Come along, Raven." 

Rafe reluctantly clambers to his feet. He would much rather stay here nude than return to the privacy of their room. Only one more week to go. 

Blair's Room, Eden's Paradise 

As soon the door closes behind them, Blair unsnaps the leash and tosses it aside. He pulls Jim toward the bed where he pushes him down onto the mattress. Jim pulls himself more completely onto the bed. It's always a wild ride when Master Blair gets this horny. 

Blair straddles Jim's body and devours his mouth. He pulls back just enough to growl "mine" before kissing Jim again. Blair nips lightly at Jim's jawline. 

As soon as Jim catches his breath, he responds in a whisper "yours." 

Blair reaches down and rips the loincloth from Jim's hips, the snaps giving way easily. Blair pushes his shorts down and kicks them off. He wants no barriers between them. He grabs the tube of lube from the dresser. 

Jim feels Blair preparing him as he pays homage to Jim's nipples. "Oh.." Jim pants out as he arches closer to Blair's mouth. His legs spread wide in silent offering to receive Blair. 

Blair settles in between Jim's thighs. He spreads a thick coat of lube on himself and enters Jim in one stroke. 

Jim cries out wordlessly as he feels stretched to the max. 

Blair strokes Jim legs until he grows used to his presence inside. 

"Master, I'm ready." Jim pants out. 

Blair smiles devilishly at Jim before setting a vigorous pace. He starts thrusting in and out almost pulling out on each stroke. He strikes Jim's prostrate continuously. 

Jim meets each inward thrust with one of his own. He moans as the sensations threaten to overwhelm him, then they do. "Master!" Jim shouts as he comes without anyone touching his cock. 

Blair groans as the spasming muscles of Jim's ass massage him. He thrusts into Jim a couple more times before coming himself. He collapses onto Jim still inside him. 

Jim smiles softly as he revels in the feeling of Blair's pleasure expending itself inside him. 

"My Panther, you are indeed a treasure." Blair praises after he catches his breath. 

They both groan as Blair slips out from Jim. Blair rolls off Jim and pulls Jim into his arms. They fall asleep. 

A knock at the door awakens them a couple of hours later. "Go back to sleep, Jim" Blair whispers before Jim can wake up completely. Blair gets up to answer it. 

"Yes?" 

"Could you come with us?" 

"Let me get Panther." 

"No, it's just for the masters and mistresses. Slaves will be locked in the rooms." 

"Is there a problem?" 

"I can't say. The management will explain." 

"Okay. I'll be just a minute." 

Blair closes the door. He pulls on a pair of pants and a shirt. Blair checks on Jim but finds him sleeping. Well, hopefully he will not be long. Something tells him he shouldn't be far away from Jim tonight. 

He exits the room and finds the employee ready with a padlock. The door is quickly padlocked shut and they head for the main clubhouse. 

As Blair enters the clubhouse, he sees all the masters and mistresses assembled. Sitting tied up on a small podium is Caleb Maxwell. 

The Manager steps up on the podium beside Caleb. "We have a serious matter to discuss and decide on. One of the slaves is in the infirmary as a result of injuries inflicted by Caleb Maxwell. While we provide a master/slave environment, we must also remember that this is only temporary and is not allowed to escalate. Once a couple leaves here and wish to make the agreement permanent, that is fine. Our slaves get what they wish to experience here. In reality, they are in control. To force one beyond what he or she wishes is against the rules. This is what we are here to address." 

"Who is the slave?" One of the masters calls out. 

"Michael Kinderson." 

"I know him. He's a good kid and a good slave." 

"Yes, he is. The transgression is as follows: Michael wished to experiment with bondage this time. Caleb, once he had him in heavy bondage, proceeded to whip Michael. Michael was against this and protested. His protests were ignored. Michael called out for help. By the time security was able to break in, he had open welts on his back and buttocks. He is being treated now. The doctors are hopeful in that he will not carry any physical scars from this." 

"Bondage--what was that boy thinking of?" asks one of Michael's former masters. "He grew up in an extremely abusive household. At best, he would have been able to handle only mild bondage. And even then, he would have to have safe words to call out." 

Caleb challenges this statement. "The boy could handle it and he had changed his mind about trying whipping." 

"Was this written down and witnessed?" asks the Manager. 

"No." Caleb answers sullenly. 

"Then it is only your word that he did." 

"Ask him then." 

The Manager turns to his assistant and whispers something. 

"We will if the doctors okay it." 

Silence falls over the room. 

A door opens silently and the assistant escorts in a spooked young man. The Manager goes toward the young man. "Will you be able to answer some questions, Michael?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Did you agree to bondage?" 

"Yes. I wanted to try light bondage." 

"Did you change your mind at any time to try heavy bondage or whipping?" 

Michael begins to tremble. His eyes are fastened on Caleb. 

"Michael?" prompts the Manager. 

Michael's trembling becomes worse. 

His former master steps forward and touches Michael's shoulder lightly. 

Michael jumps and twists to look at him. "M-master Andrew." 

"Yes, Michael. Are you able to answer the Manager's questions?" 

Michael goes to Andrew and hugs him. He whispers against his chest, "I'm scared." 

"Don't be afraid, Michael. No one else will hurt you. I'll see to that." Andrew wraps Michael in a light embrace carefully not putting any pressure on his back. 

Michael turns his head to face the Manager. "No, sir. I didn't agree to that." 

Caleb shouts, "You did, brat." 

Michael burrows further into Andrew's chest. 

"Manager, can I take Michael back to the infirmary?" Andrew asks. 

"Yes, but come back." 

"I would prefer to stay with him. Blair can vote for me." 

"Do you agree to this, Blair?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well, I'll agree to it. Discuss among yourselves in the next room what punishment should be given. When you are ready, let my assistant know." 

Caleb shouts "I paid my money to be a master here. It's not my fault that the brat lied." 

The masters and mistresses exit the room without a backwards glance. They deliberate long into the next day about what punishment should be given and how it should be administered. The only decision reached by morning is to not involve the police. The services provided here require discreteness and unfortunately some of the police and especially the media are not. 

Blair feeling anxious about Panther finally speaks up. "We agreed to no police being involved, but we can not allow this to go unpunished. Caleb has pushed the limits before but never crossed them. My own former slaves, Jory and George, had heard complaints about him from other slaves. Unfortunately, they did not tell me while we were still here. My suspicions could not be proven. I had mentioned these suspicions on my arrival here to the management. I feel that this is why there was such a close watch on Caleb. However, it appears it was not close enough to save Michael. Andrew will take care of him and perhaps bring him some peace of mind. Many of the slaves that come here have some personal issues which can cause a landmine of emotional pain. It is our responsibility to watch for these and help our slave to confront them if they wish." 

"Is that what you are doing?" 

"Yes, I offered assistance and they accepted. Although the assistance takes place at another location, I obey the guidelines set out here." 

"What do you suggest for Caleb?" 

"Banishment from Eden's Paradise and word spread out to all other clubs of this sort about his unsafe behavior." 

"Is that all?" 

"No, but I'll let you decide his other punishments." 

By the time the full punishment was decided, it was late in the evening of the following day. The assistant notified the Manager of the decisions. 

That night, before returning to their own slaves, all were witness to the start of the punishment which would end when it was time to leave. The banishment and word spread to all other clubs had already been implemented. 

The Manager pulls in a St. Andrews cross. The security bind Caleb tightly to its frame so that he has no mobility left. Caleb is gagged prior to receiving judgement. 

"Caleb Maxwell. You are banished from ever attending this island ever again. I have received word back from several other clubs around the world and they also forbid you from going to them. You will also spend several hours in heavy bondage a day during which you will receive thirty hits from the paddle. At all other times until the end of the week, you will spend with wrists and ankles handcuffed. We will see to your feeding and personal care, but you will always have someone nearby to watch you. Perhaps by the end of the week, you will have developed some respect for the men and women who agree to be slaves to others." 

Blair and the other masters and mistresses return with staff members to their own rooms. 

Blair is not happy to have been a part of the previous day's activities, but it was necessary. The only good to come out of it is that Andrew is taking over the care of Michael. He anxiously awaits for the servant to open the door. Blair feels that he has been too long away from Panther. Perhaps he will offer the same to Jim that he offered to the others. 

Blair enters the room to find Jim motionless on the bed. He hurries to the bed not even noticing that the servant has closed the door behind him. "Panther?" he calls out while shaking his shoulder. There is no response. Blair frantically looks around to find out what could be causing this. He can't see anything. The room has been cleaned and Jim is freshly showered. 

"Jim...please wake up." Blair pleads. A long ago memory from studies he did as a teenager comes back to him. Perhaps the book he read was true. 

"Jim, come back to me please. It's Blair, your Master. I need you to come back to me." Blair coaxes as he rubs Jim's back. "Feel my hands on you and smell my scent which unfortunately is a bit ripe." Blair strips and lays down beside Jim. "Feel my body against yours. Please, Jim, come back to me." 

Jim takes a deep breath and shudders. "M-master?" 

"Yes, Jim. It's Blair." 

"Blair." Jim says, his voice a little steadier. "You went away." 

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. There was a serious problem that had to be dealt with. What happened? Please tell me." 

"I'm not sure. I woke up and you were gone. The door was locked. The maids came to clean in the morning. They said you were summoned by the management and that you should be back soon. I took a shower and came back to lay down. I don't remember anything else except for...." 

"For what, Jim?" 

"The sunlight prisming through the kitchen chandelier." 

"Has anything like this happened before?" 

"A few times, but usually a loud noise or something startles me out of it. And of course, I used to get really bad headaches all the time." 

"Do you still get these headaches?" 

"I had a mild one after my shower." 

"That's the only one?" 

"Yes, since I became your slave." 

"Why did you have a headache after your shower?" 

"I couldn't sense you anymore." 

"Sense me?" 

"Yeah. I was always able to either touch or smell you before even when you left for short periods of time." 

"Are any of your senses stronger?" 

"Yeah, all five are heightened. It's a curse I've been living with for the last year." 

"It doesn't have to be a curse. They could be a great help." 

"That's what my Chopec guide in Peru said. They were helpful there." 

"Because you had a guide?" 

"Yes." 

"Why didn't he stay with you?" 

"He was needed by his tribe. He was their shaman. When I left, he told me that I would find my destined guide." 

"Do you think you could find this guide?" 

"You are my guide. I can use my senses safely when I am with you. You are my ground. I even use your heartbeat to guide me when I'm asleep." 

Blair sits up to digest all Jim has told him. 

Jim places a hand on Blair's thigh. "Can you accept this?" 

Blair smiles down at Jim. "Yes, Jim, I can." He cups Jim's cheek and kisses him. "But for now, do you think you could sleep with me? I'm exhausted." 

"Yes, Master." 

Blair chuckles softly. "No Jim, please call me Blair. I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time together." 

"Yes, Blair." Jim repeats savoring the sound of Blair's name on his tongue. 

They settle down to sleep. 

The remainder of the week passes quickly until it is their last day on the island. 

"Jim, would you like to come with me to my place? You can meet the others." 

"The others?" 

"Yes, I'm helping several young men with their problems. And no, I can't tell you what their problems are. They will have to tell you themselves, if they want to." 

Jim looks at Blair and realizes that he still has a job to do. There is still the case of missing men which he has not looked into. Perhaps it is the others Blair mentioned. Blair does fit the physical profile. But in his heart, Jim hopes not. "Yes, Blair I would like that. But how could it be arranged?" 

"There are two flights scheduled out for the slaves of Eden's Paradise. Book yourself for the second one." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes, for now." 

"Where do I book the flight?" 

"At the main clubhouse office. They should be coming by with your luggage soon." 

A knock sounds on the door. 

"Speak of the devil," chuckles Blair. He opens the door and accepts Jim's dufflebag. "Here, why don't you get dressed before you go." 

Jim accepts the bag and pulls out a set of clothes. He gets dressed and shifts uncomfortably. 

"I know." Blair says. "It can be a little unusual to wear clothes for the first time in two weeks. Put the discomfort from your mind. Use those dials we practiced with." 

Jim closes his eyes for a moment until he has mastered control over his body again. "I'll be right back, Blair." 

"I'll be waiting." 

Jim arrives in the clubhouse and looks around. A secretary comes out of the office and asks, "Can I help you?" 

"Yes. I would like to book passage on the second flight." 

"Of course. What is your name?" 

"Jim Ellison." 

The secretary jots down his name on the clipboard she is carrying. 

"Is it possible to have a letter mailed?" 

"Certainly, do you have it on you?" 

"No. Could I borrow a piece of paper and an envelope?" 

She grabs them and a pen from the office and hands them to Jim. 

Jim jots a quick note to Rafe and the agents. 

Exploring a lead. Will contact you when I know more. Jim. 

He seals and addresses the envelope before handing it to the secretary. "Thank you. When will it go out?" 

"I'll give it to the first pilot to mail with the other letters." 

"Okay." 

Jim returns to Blair's room. He doesn't see Rafe around anywhere. 

Rafe disembarks and meets Agent Reeves and Agent Cox. 

"How did you make out, Rafe?" Reeves asks. 

"Don't ask. I can tell you I won't be doing that again." 

"No leads?" 

"No, I only managed to get a few first names that were masters. One of them was Jim's master." 

"Where is he?" 

"I checked before I got on the plane. He's scheduled to come on the second flight." 

Agent Reeves looks at Agent Cox. 

"Did you get to see him at all while at Eden's?" 

"Just once. His master brought him out to the pool. I was able to call you that day. My master changed his massage for an earlier time." 

"Yes, you mentioned that he had nothing to report at the time." 

"Did anything happen while you were there?" 

"Only the time that I was locked in for just over a day. My master was summoned out by the Manager and he came back looking exhausted. I don't know what it was about." 

"It could have something to do with Caleb Maxwell. Word went out from the island to have him banned from all similar clubs," Cox adds in. "Did you meet him at all?" 

"No, I never did." 

Just then the second flight lands, and an angry man is escorted off by security guards. 

"Though if I had to hazard a guess, that would be Caleb Maxwell." Reeves speculates. 

"Yes, I would too." Cox agrees. 

Rafe is watching for Jim. "Jim never got off the plane." 

"I'll be just a moment, wait for me." Cox says as he heads for the ticket counter. He comes back five minutes later. "They said he should have been on the plane. All they could do is give me a letter that Jim sent on the first plane." Cox opens the envelope and scans the short note before handing it to the others. 

"I hope we don't have to add another missing man to the list." Agent Reeves says as he shakes his head. "Jim has the number of my cell phone and the hotel where we are staying. Let's go there and hope he calls." 

The three men head silently to their car. 

Back on the island, Jim has just finished helping Blair pack up. 

"Is that everything, Blair?" 

Blair looks around before nodding. "Yes, it should be." 

"We should go. The plane will be leaving soon." 

"It's okay. My boat should be docking by now. I have my own little island nearby." 

"You do?" Jim asks surprised. 

"Hmm," Blair answers absently as he takes a final look around. "Yes, I inherited it a few years ago." 

"Are you independently wealthy?" 

"Wealthly, yes. Independent, no. I run an international company from my island." 

"Which one?" 

"Sandburg International." 

"I've heard of it. The company has a very good reputation. I think you went up against my father a few times." 

"Who's your father?" 

"William Ellison." 

"Of Ellison Enterprises?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah, I did. That's not a bad company either. Do you work for them?" 

Jim bites his inner lip and decides to come clean. "Blair..." 

"Yes?" 

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how it will affect us." 

"I'm easy going, Jim. Just say it." 

"I don't work with my Father. I work for the Cascade PD." 

"Okay, you're here on vacation?" 

"No, I'm here on a case." 

"That's fine, Jim. Maybe I can help." 

"It's a missing persons case -- three missing men." 

"Three? You think it's connected to Eden's Paradise?" 

"Yes." 

"Who are they? Maybe I know them?" 

Jim opens a secret compartment in his dufflebag and withdraws a list. "George, Jory..." 

"Wait, Jim. I think I can help you. Come with me and it will be all explained." 

Jim tilts his head slightly and looks at Blair. He decides that he has already given Blair a lot of his trust, why not give it all. "Okay." 

They pick up their bags and Blair leads the way to the docks. 

"Blair, if you had a boat coming, why did you tell me to make reservations on the second flight?" Jim asks, puzzled by this. 

Blair laughs. "Because they check everyone as on the plane for the second flight even if they never board. They just count heads. As long as there is enough to fill the numbers, they don't question it." 

"Who took my place?" 

"Andrew did. He wanted to stay near Michael. Michael is going to return home with him. Andrew is a good friend of mine." 

"Okay, that explains that." Jim says quietly while thinking that is how the other three men disappeared. 

"Hey Mike," Blair calls out to the boat captain. 

"Hello Master Blair, did you have a good time?" 

"Yes, Mike, remember I've told you not to call me master." 

"I know, Blair, but some habits are hard to break." 

Blair laughs as he boards the boat. "This is Jim. He's going be staying with us." 

"Ah, another stray." 

Blair shakes his head and turns to Jim. "Mike was with my father for a long time. He still insists on using the old fashioned form of address. He was my Dad's butler." 

Jim nods his head in understanding. 

Mike casts off and they head off to distance island barely visible to Jim's enhanced sight. 

"The occasional two weeks I'm able to spend at Eden's Paradise are the only time I can spend away from home. When I was younger, I was able to travel the world with my Mom." 

"Your parents weren't together?" 

"No, they never married. I spent a part of every year with my Dad. That's when he taught me the business." 

The boat arrives at Blair's island. After Mike docks, he ties the boat to the mooring. 

"Mike?" 

"Yes, Master Blair." 

Blair sighs. "Where are the boys?" 

"They should be at the library right now." 

"Thanks. Come on, Jim." 

Blair leads Jim to an imposing mansion. As they enter, they are met by another servant. 

"Hello Tim. Everything has been quiet here?" 

"Yes, Blair." 

"Can you have our bags delivered to my suite?" 

"Certainly," Tim answers and he stares slightly shocked at the pair. Blair has never had any of the young men he brought home stay with him. This Jim must be someone special. Tim hopes so. Blair deserves to be happy. 

Blair and Jim leave their bags behind as Blair leads the way to the library. 

"Tim is my executive secretary. He watches over things for me." 

Blair stops outside the library door. "Please let me handle this. It will all become clear in a few minutes." 

Jim nods. 

Blair opens the door and sweeps in. "Hello boys, have you been behaving yourselves?" 

Three faces look up in surprise. 

"You're back?" 

"Yes, Jory. Come here and meet Jim." 

The three young men stand up and come to shake hands with Jim. 

"Jim, these are George, Jory, and Barry. I had met them on Eden's Paradise. The two week period that they each spent there was as my slave." 

Jim says hello to each one and shakes their hands. 

"Now boys, there is something serious I have to talk to you about." Blair states sternly making eye contact with each one. "When you came here, you were told you had to let someone at home know where you were and that you were fine. Did you do this?" 

Each young man looks down at the floor. 

"I thought so. Jim here is with the Cascade PD and he came to Eden's Paradise to find you." Blair turns to Jim. "Is there anyone you should contact, Jim?" 

"Yes. Rafe would be waiting with Agent Reeves and Agent Cox for me." 

"Agents? Is the FBI involved?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Who is Rafe?" 

"He's a fellow detective in my department. You met him at the pool." 

"I did?" 

"Yes, he was Charlie's slave." 

"Ah, Raven." 

"Why don't you use that phone there to contact them. I'll send a helicopter to pick them up." 

Blair turns back to the three men. "Now as for you guys, as soon as Jim is done you will phone home immediately. Is that understood?" 

A chorus of sheepish "yes, sirs" respond. 

Jim smiles as he dials the number for Reeves' cell phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Reeves." 

"Where the hell are you?" 

"You'll find out soon. A helicopter is coming to pick you up. I found the missing men. Is Rafe there?" 

"Yes, but I have a few questions for you first." 

"Okay." 

"What the hell did you think you were doing going off on your own without even a phone call?" 

"I sent a note." 

"We received that pitiful excuse of a note. It contained absolutely no information so we could find you." 

"I know, but I was in no danger." 

"How did you know that?" 

"I trust Blair." 

"On what do you base that?" 

"Instinct..." 

"Since when is instinct a shield, Jim?" 

"Reeves, despite whatever you may think, I trust Blair. Everything I have learned in the army, as a cop and living my life makes it possible for me to believe in Blair. When you meet him, you will understand my feelings in this." 

"Who is this Blair?" 

"He is Blair Sandburg of Sandburg Enterprises." 

"Where are you?" 

"We are on his private island. Is that good enough for you? Now, is Rafe there?" 

"Yes, here he is. However, this isn't over." 

"Understood." 

The phone is passed to Rafe. 

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Raven." 

"Don't ever call me by that name. Doctor Harris already gave me my exam. An examination that was entirely more thorough than I ever wanted. Agent Donnelly is here to give you yours." 

"Okay, okay Rafe, settle down. Everything is okay. Who is there with you?" 

"Agent Reeves, Agent Cox, Doctor Harris, Michael, Simon and Agent Donnelly." Rafe finishes with relish. 

Jim laughs. "Okay I get the message. Blair is sending a helicopter to get all of you. Why don't you head to the airport to meet it. It should be there in about an ...." Jim looks questionably at Blair. 

Blair mouths 'an hour.' 

"...an hour." 

"Alright, but be prepared for your examination." 

Jim laughs. "Goodbye, Rafe. I'll see you soon." 

Jim goes and hugs Blair while the others line up to make calls home under Blair's supervision. 

"You catch hell for your actions?" 

"A little," Jim replies sheepishly. "But they will get over it, especially once they meet you." 

"You really believe that, Jim." 

"Yes, Blair," Jim replies as he looks at the young men making their own calls. He decides it's time to change the subject. "You have them well trained." 

"Yes," Blair smiles. "They are good men. They just needed a break from their lives so I gave them jobs here." 

Jim kisses Blair. "I love you, Blair." 

"I love you too, Jim." 

When the helicopter arrives, Jim and Blair greet and welcome the others. 

"Sorry about the problems my boys caused you gentlemen. I have seen to it that they called home to notify their parents." Blair tells everyone. "Come inside, they are waiting in the library to apologize to you for the worry they caused." 

"Simon, I didn't know you were you going to come out here." Jim says. 

"I came out yesterday to meet you two when you came back from Eden's. I was not happy to hear about your vanishing act, Jim. You know better than that." 

"I'm sorry, Simon, but I trust Blair. He's helping the guys out." 

"Hey, Jim," Rafe interrupts. 

"Yes?" 

"You ready for your exam?" 

"You are enjoying that too much, Rafe." 

"Maybe." 

"But he is right. Are you ready?" Agent Donnelly asks as he places a hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"I suppose we should get it over with." Jim sighs. "Blair?" 

"Yes, Jim." 

"Is there someplace Agent Donnelly can give a medical exam?" 

Blair laughs. "Sure, Tim will show you when we get inside." 

Jim turns to Rafe and Simon. "And it will be private, and you two can go with the others." 

Agent Donnelly and Jim are shown to a small room where Jim is examined. 

"Damn, you took too much delight in doing this." Jim complains. 

"Yes, I love my job. You have had quite an active two weeks, haven't you?" 

"Perhaps, does that have to go in your report?" 

"No. Your overall health is good. In fact, you seem more relaxed than you were when I last saw you." 

"Well that's because I'm happier." 

"Good for you, Jim." 

"Shall we rejoin the others?" Jim suggests. 

"Yes," Agent Donnelly agrees as he packs up his medical bag. 

Jim shows the way to the library. 

Blair is sitting on a loveseat watching the questioning of the AWOL men. He has decided that this intense interrogation can be part of their punishment. 

Jim comes in and sits beside Blair. 

"Everything okay, Jim?" Blair whispers. 

"Yes, what's been happening here?" Jim says in a low voice. 

"A major ass chewing session with my boys providing the asses." 

"Are you going to save them?" 

"Eventually." 

Jim puts his arm around Blair to watch the show. 

After an hour, Blair gets up. "Alright everyone, I'm sure the boys realize what trouble they caused by not following my order. Don't you, boys?" 

"Yes, Master Blair." George answers with a bent head. 

"Yes, Master Blair," Jory adds despondently. 

"Yes, Master Blair," Barry replies and turns to Michael. "I'm sorry, Michael." 

"Very well, boys, and you know you aren't to use Master anymore. You are my employees now, not my slaves. However, that will not exempt you from punishment. You will go to the gardens and weed it. You will also mow all the lawns. Then you will sit down and write an apology letter to everyone you have worried needlessly." 

The three young men nod and exit the room quietly. 

Simon goes over to Jim. "He's a stern taskmaster, isn't he." 

"Yes, Simon." 

Agent Reeves joins them. "I see what you meant about Blair, Jim. We had him checked out before coming here." 

"I assume what you found out reassured you." Jim answers a little sarcastically. 

Reeves laughs. "Down boy, and yes it did. Blair Sandburg is a very upstanding individual. Even those who lose out to him in business can't find anything bad to say about him, including your father." 

"I know that. I told you I trust Blair. You should learn to trust my judgement, Agent Reeves." Jim tells them with a smug grin. 

"You heading back to Cascade with us, Jim, or are you taking extra time?" Simon asks. 

"Actually, sir, I'm going to stay here with him." 

"Why Jim?" Blair interrupts. 

"W-what?" asks a puzzled and hurt Jim. 

"No, Jim, that's not what I meant. Perhaps we should talk. If you will excuse us, gentlemen?" 

Blair leads Jim from the room without waiting for a reply. 

Blair's office 

"Now, Jim, please don't take this the wrong way. I would love to have you stay here with me, but I thought you liked your life in Cascade. You seem to be good friends with Simon and Rafe." 

"I do like Cascade, and Simon and Rafe are my friends." 

"Don't you like being a cop?" 

"Yes, I do. However, I love you more." 

"Jim, please listen to me. Remember what you told me about your time in Peru. It sounds a lot like a book I found years ago. I keep it in here." Blair gets up to find the book. "From what I read in it, you are a sentinel. Ah, here it is." 

Blair hands the book carefully to Jim. It is called 'Sentinels of Paraguay.' Jim starts to skim through the book. 

"At one time, I seriously considered entering the anthropology field. However, I had to take over my father's business. Don't think I regret my decision at any time, because I don't. You are facing the same type of decision now. I have gathered from our discussions this last week that sentinels feel some instinctive urge to protect their tribes. Cascade is your tribe, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Blair, it is. However, how can we do both at same time time. I don't wish to leave you. I would sooner give up being a cop than you." 

"I don't want to lose you either, Jim, but there is another solution." 

"There is?" 

"Yes, you don't have to stay here. I will go with you. I can run Sandburg International from anywhere. I'll just have to set up the offices there. Cascade must be a nice place to produce you and the others." 

"Are you sure, Blair?" 

"Yes, Jim. Now, what do you say we rejoin the others?" 

"Okay, Blair, I love you." 

"I love you too, Jim." 

They return to the library where the others await. 

Simon rises from the chair he is sitting in. "Is everything okay, Jim?" 

"Yes, Simon." 

"Are you returning to Cascade?" 

"Yes, we will be. Blair has agreed to move there." 

Simon turns to Blair. "Welcome to Cascade, if a little prematurely." 

"Thank you, Simon." 

"Blair?" 

"Yes, Jim." 

"What about your island? What are you going to do with it?" 

"We can keep the island as a vacation spot." 

"Blair, what are you going to do with your company?" Simon asks. 

"I'm going to set up offices in Cascade. Tim, my assistant, is a genius in the office. It is because of him that I am able to take as much time off as I do. He takes care of the day to day running of Sandburg International." 

"Who makes the final decisions in your company?" 

"I do, of course. I'm afraid I still like to keep my hands in every pie that my company is involved in." 

Jim touches Blair's shoulder to attract his attention. "Are you really sure you want to move to Cascade, Blair? You aren't doing this just for me?" 

"Yes, Jim, I'm sure. Rest assured on that. I am doing this for you, but for myself as well. Besides, don't you need me by your side as a guide?" 

Jim smiles. "Yes, Blair." 

Simon shakes his head. He decides not to question anything that will keep Jim on the force. Jim may be surly at times, but he is a good detective and a friend. He is sure that whatever this guide thing is about, Jim will explain it in good time. 

\---The End. 

Please let me know what you think. jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca 

* * *

End Trip to Eden by J. Love: jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
